1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of hand tools. More specifically, the invention relates to a manually-powered drive device and assembly.
2. Background Art
Hand tools, such as wrenches, socket wrenches, screw drivers, and the like, are available, but often are not able to be used in places having a minimum amount of excess space and where speed or torque is desirable. Manually driven tools are also available and they vary in type. One type of manually driven tool is the plier-like ratchet wrenches. Like pliers, they require a sideways squeeze when engaged with a fastener, and to reverse direction, they must be flipped over and re-engaged with the fastener. Most of the other manually driven hand tools have been heavy, bulky and complex in construction and, hence, have been expensive to produce and have required considerable maintenance. Furthermore, these other types of manually driven tools have only a single drive and are therefore, not versatile and adjustable to a variety of places, orientations, and applications.
Electrically and pneumatically driven tools are common and may offer speed and other advantages over manually driven tools. However, where electrical or pneumatic power is unavailable, such power drivers cannot be used and such advantages cannot be realized. Furthermore, these power drivers suffer from the same problems that afflict manually driven hand tools. That is, these power drivers have been heavy, bulky and complex in construction and, hence, have been expensive to produce and have required considerable maintenance. Additionally, these power drivers often are not able to be used in places having a minimum amount of excess space. Furthermore, these power drivers have only a single drive and are therefore, not versatile and adjustable to a variety of places, orientations, and applications.
Accordingly, what is needed is a drive device that is manually-powered and overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of previous hand, manually driven, and electrically and pneumatically driven tools, such as the inability to be used in places having a minimum amount of excess space and where speed or torque is desirable, and the inability to adjust to a variety of places, orientations, and applications due to only a single drive. The invention solves these problems through a manually-powered drive device and assembly.
In association with an embodiment of the present invention, a manually-powered drive device may include a pistol-shaped, hollow housing including a barrel portion and a hand grip portion separated by an intermediate frame portion, the barrel portion and the hand grip portion extending substantially perpendicularly from one another. A drive train may be substantially disposed within the pistol-shaped housing to transmit motion and driving force, and may include a transmission assembly including a transmission shaft extending laterally in the intermediate frame portion and including first and second circumferential recesses, the transmission shaft configured to laterally slide between alternate positions. Also included, a transmission selector spring may include a protrusion for one end portion thereof, the protrusion configured to flex and removably slidably couple within the first circumferential recess or the second circumferential recess as the transmission shaft laterally slides between alternate positions, thereby selecting the desired rotational direction for manipulating fasteners.
In association with an embodiment of the present invention, a manually-powered drive device may include a pistol-shaped, hollow housing including a barrel portion and a hand grip portion separated by an intermediate frame portion, the barrel portion and the hand grip portion extending substantially perpendicularly from one another. A drive train may be substantially disposed within the pistol-shaped housing to transmit motion and driving force, and may include a first drive assembly extending coaxially in the barrel portion of the housing along a substantial portion of its length and a second drive assembly extending in the intermediate frame portion between any acute angle and any obtuse angle to the first drive assembly.
In association with an embodiment of the present invention, a manually-powered drive device assembly may include a manually-powered drive device removably coupled with a removable attachment tool configured to transmit motion and driving force to a fastener for manipulation.
One advantage of embodiments of the invention may be that they allow for the installing and removing of fasteners in places having a minimum amount of excess space not accessible with conventional wrenches, socket wrenches, screw drivers, manually driven tools, electrically and pneumatically driven tools, and the like, and where speed or torque is desirable. Another advantage of other embodiments of the invention may be the inclusion of twin drive puck assemblies that may allow, for example, an attached wand assembly of the invention to be placed in at least four different orientations to facilitate the installing and removing of fasteners in a variety of places, orientations, and applications. Other advantages of the invention are its simple and compact design, rugged construction, ease of use, and efficiency in operation.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following more particular description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.